


【all叶】今晚吃鸡1

by R先生 (rxiansheng)



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxiansheng/pseuds/R%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F
Summary: 前文见LOFTER
Comments: 1
Kudos: 175





	【all叶】今晚吃鸡1

“这么短时间他跑不了很远。”

“先去那个屋子看一下。” 

声音由远及近。

“床底，衣柜里也都看看。” 

脚步声越来越大。

柜子被拉开，一道光线照进来。

“嘘！”暴露在视野里的叶修竖起一根手指，压低声音，“小周，做个交易吧。” 

周泽楷：“什么交易？”

叶修朝他身后看了一眼，发现正观察他的唐昊，以及站在门口张望的孙翔，小声说：“你们三个是一组？”

周泽楷：“是。”

“咱们结盟，我只和你们……”叶修斟酌了一下用词，“只给你们提供福利，然后你们掩护我去出口。”

“恐怕不行。”唐昊开口，一边将他拉出来往床上按。

这时候房间天花板暗藏的喇叭响起：

“请注意！已有逃生者队伍遇到人质，二十分钟后将通报人质实时地点。”

连着重复了三遍。

唐昊接着说：“为了防止你像之前那样挑拨离间各个击破，王杰希在监控室。所以没办法结盟。”

叶修抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，长叹一声：“这特么……” 

玩不过，玩不过，放弃挣扎了。 

“二十分钟太短了吧。”孙翔走过来，嫌弃地说。

周泽楷点头道：“抓紧时间。”

**

王杰希拿起手边的杯子，喝了口水，眼神却没有离开监控。

被他放大的窗口画面里，叶修衬衫被捋到臂弯，乳尖湿淋淋的透着绯红，刚被含弄过的模样。

他的内裤还挂在左脚踝上，右腿被周泽楷扶着腿根抬起来，粗长性器随着不断挺动从臀缝里塞进去再抽出，囊袋拍打着发出情色的声响。

周泽楷面色发红，干得相当聚精会神，动作从整根抽送渐渐变成插在深处顶弄，频率也越来越快。叶修被他顶得受不住，硬是抽回正给唐昊撸的右手，按在他肩膀上，吐出一句“能不能慢点”。 

“就快好了……”周泽楷小声哄道，干脆将他抱起来放在床边，两条长腿张着面向自己，手指还要掐着将臀瓣掰得更开，更用力更快地捣弄起来。

叶修实在受不了这么深，仿佛那根东西要捅进肚子里，他一边在周泽楷胸膛上推拒，一边忍不住摸上自己的小腹，好像这样能把那个正折磨他的东西推出来，“不行……你出去点，难受……”

周泽楷轻声承诺着“马上，马上好了”，腰腹间抽插的幅度却一点也没有减小，活脱脱一个嘴甜心狠、阴奉阳违的典范。

背后坏心眼的孙翔往前挤着叶修，不准他逃避，双手抚上他胸前搓揉，舔吻着他的颈肩嘲笑他：“领队耐力真差，回国就没怎么锻炼过吧。”

唐昊接道：“就是，经常出来和大家聚一聚，身体素质不就上去了。”

“可去你们的……”要不是被前后钳制着，叶修绝对要拿东西丢这两个不要脸的后辈。每次最没分寸就是他们好吧？都快产生心理阴影了。

正在顶弄的周泽楷居然也加入了对话，一边卖力气一边说：“我上次来B市，想找你，给你发消息你不回……” 

叶修随口就说：“没登号，没看到……” 

“但同时你在群里回复了邱非。”周泽楷动作忽然停下来，俯下身靠近他，俊秀的眉眼里充满不赞同。 

不等叶修想出借口，周泽楷猛地将硬挺的器官抽出来，再次长驱直入，一阵狂风暴雨般猛烈的操干，逼得叶修发出一声无法抑制的呜咽。

再拔出来的时候，勾连出一缕浊白液体。 

不等叶修喘口气，周泽楷一离开，孙翔立刻坐在床边，迫不及待地将叶修抱在腿上，扶着肉棒撑开入口褶皱挤了进去，按着他的腰非常不客气地向上顶。 

孙翔咬着叶修的耳朵，炫耀说：“我可不在意你回不回我消息……反正每次能操哭你的人是我。” 

叶修只能气息不稳地接道：“技术差……还有理了……” 

孙翔瞬间恼羞成怒，冷笑：“呵呵，技术差？我今天不仅要操哭你，还要操射，操尿。” 

“啧啧啧，”门外响起一个声音，“孙翔又看小黄文进阶了，学会了这么低俗的词。” 

“还用的排比句。”另一个声音说。 

唐昊警惕地看向来人：“这边还没结束。”

李轩倚在门边，认真地说：“我就看看，排个队先。”

方锐说：“我来送温暖。” 

叶修：……我好累。


End file.
